User talk:Unknown4
Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Unknown4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:33, 19 August 2009 Bureaucrat rights Hi Unknown -- Roarthe can give others bureaucrat rights if the wiki community decides there's a need for another. For now I'd just concentrate on building new pages and helping the wiki grow (maybe it could reach 1,000 articles in the next few months?), and talk to other users about how to improve the pages and organization. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 23:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Innocent When You Dream Putting fake summaries is also vandalism and reportable which was what you were doing. That's not an official summary for Innocent When You Dream and if it is, you need to cite it. Brandnewfanx 20:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Deleting uploaded images Hi, how do I delete an image that I uploaded? It was a lousier picture of myself that I was able to improve upon, and I want the old one removed from this database. GCapp1959 04:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks anyway! You got rid of crisp large one, so I reloaded it. I wanted to be rid of the tiny blurry one, and it looks like you managed to do so! GCapp1959 08:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ooops, no the blurry one (which I tried to black out) is still there. Get rid of this one, please ... http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:GCapp1973.jpg GCapp1959 08:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Gavin "Spinner" Mason Hi, since it's locked to prevent edits, would you please add the following categories to Spinner's page so it appears under these categories for which all other students of Next Gen are listed. (and don't forget the double [ and double ] on each line!!!). Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids GCapp1959 05:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!--THE ULTIMATE POKEMON FAN!!!!! 02:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi Unknown4, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been seeing what you guys have been doing on your wiki, and the growth of the number of users, and we're really impressed! Over 600 articles is no small achievement. I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 21:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Unknown, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be helping out and producing content here on the wiki. If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 19:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Editor Drive Unknown4, I just wanted to let you know that we're launching an editor drive for the Degrassi Wiki at the end of February! Users will be able to win special badges for their user pages when they recruit friends to come help edit the wiki. I'll make a page specifically for the drive, and users will only have to leave their user names plus the user names of their recruits to win badges for their user pages. It would be great if you and the admins could be in charge of handing out badges to those who have earned them. Let me know if you have any questions! I'll keep you posted. Thanks--- Kacie (talk) 00:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm its a real season. first 4 titles the exec confirmed. What a girl wants Part 1 What a girl wants Part 2 Breakaway Part 1 Breakaway Part 2. don't believe me? twitter.com/stephenstohn FYI Hi Unknown4, I just wanted to bring this page to your attention: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Penis. --Kacie (talk) 18:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Recommendations Hi Unknown, Could you please write a sentence or two on my talk page about the homepage redesign we recently did for you? I need a good recommendation so other wikis will let us help them out, too! Thanks so much!-- Kacie (talk) 00:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi i would like to become an administrator. how do you do that?Kenver24 01:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Hi Unknown4, Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you! Sorry, I can't get rid of article comments, but talk pages are still available to you on the wiki--they haven't been deleted, so you can use those if you prefer. What's the problem with article comments? Are you worried about spam/vandalism?-- Kacie (talk) 21:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for getting rid of the Ten Uglist Guys list! It drove me insane! ~holiday 21:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There is something actually. Maybe you could delete it again? It's inevitable that what happened before will happen again. ~holiday 21:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Hi. I dont know if you've noticed, but some of the users here have been reporting problems with pages using the ProblemReport system. You can see all the currently open reports at . Click the magnifying glass to expand it. Once you have taken care of the problem, you can use the icons on the right to change the state of the report. 'Fixed' is when the issue has been fixed (even if it wasnt you). 'Closed' is for when it wasnt really a problem, like if someone is just abusing it. If its a bug that you cant fix, like something on the server, you can use the 'need staff help' and staff will be notified of it. --Uberfuzzy 07:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I need help getting the templet back on Drew Torres's wiki I have all the information i just need it back on there!! thank you Vandalizer Hey (: I wanted to report a vandalizer. Adam Torres went through many minor characters among other articles and added probably close to 50 irrelevant categories to each article. I warned them that it's considered vandalism and that he/she could get blocked, but they continued for some time. I undid as many as I could find. They were most likely just doing it to receive badges/points and figured it would be the easiest way. I'm not sure on the policies, but would they get blocked? -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 06:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! While I'm here I had another question. I've tried asking in other places, and they tell me to ask an admin... You seem to be the most active. A few days ago, I think Monday, I received the 9,000 Lucky Edit when I edited Category:Characters I got the badge, but I didn't get the 100 points. If you count up my badges, (8 - Gold, 12 - Silver, 14 - Bronze) I'm 100 points short. It's not really a huge deal, but I'm wondering why I didn't get them. Was it because it's a Category, because it was my second one and points aren't given for that, or was there maybe a problem? Thanks! Sorry to be a bother. -- ♥GlitterDisaster 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten List Someone has been editing the top ten lists and writing these pages are stupid they should be effing deleted. i suppose that is vandalism. i was wondering is somehow you could block that person or do anything to stop them from writing that on there? Vandalism... Hey, there's been another vandalizer, Briadavis123 is going to character articles and changing the article to reflect information of someone person they made up, and is also removing content. They did a similar thing to the Darcy Edwards article yesterday. Again, I gave them a warning before coming to let you know. They were on the Terri MacGregor article just now. Thanks. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 20:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (: I'm sorry I'm such a bother with these vandalizers, I just don't know what else to do with them. Although it wasn't a Degrassi page, HotVal vandalized my page today for no reason. She erased my talk page, and for some reason took the time to edit my About Me? haha. I've never interacted with her, I have no idea why she targeted me. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 01:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there (: I've got another member doing pretty much the same thing as the one with the categories did before. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON is adding useless, repetitive categories to the Paige Michalchuk article. Another member deleted the categories he had added, but he just added them again. I think it's pretty safe to say that he's doing it for badges. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 22:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey, me again :D This time I gathered up two in one day for you. HotVal is still being hateful for no reason. She erased my about me page and signed it to let me know she did it of course. I had previously warned her, but she ignored it and removed it from her talk page. And then most importantly there is What?? who spent all morning erasing several articles, writing curse words, offensive things, and attacking other members. From what I understand there is zero tolerance for that. I'm just wondering, while you've been good lately at taking care of these vandalizers, the other admins do nothing. Do you know of anyway that maybe I or another active member could become an admin. There are several other members who have suggested that I or ~holiday should be an admin. 23:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (: Thanks! 02:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC)